Resource monitoring and analysis of enterprise application performance is carried out using a combination daemon resource values and operational metadata. Daemon resources are gathered using dedicated tools or via operating system (OS) commands in custom-scripts. Operational metadata is obtained from application log files.
Performance analysis of enterprise solutions is a much more complicated task. These solutions represent multiple enterprise applications (deployed on different host machines) working together to provide the necessary services. To gather daemon values, one must either run monitoring tools on each machine and infer the results manually or one must use heavyweight networked monitoring tools. Running these tools, however, causes higher resource utilization on the host machines, leading to performance degradation.